RWBY FNAF3: Nightmares
by No1OfConsequence
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was in the dark? What makes us fear it so? The answer will surprise you. I know what is in the dark: everything that is there in the light. That is what makes us fear it. That is what gives us Nightmares! Rated "M" for gore, frightening imagery, matures themes, and a whole bunch of stuff I probably didn't mention.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor (not in spite) of the first episode of Volume 3 of RWBY being released to the public, I have decided to release this little bit of obsidian to those it may concern. It is my first attempt at writing anything like horror, and the first time I've tried writing team RWBY in any major respect, so you'll have to forgive my bad writing here. Also, never played a FNAF game, but I have done considerable research and seen a Let's Play of 3, so let's see how this'll turn out. And if I just caused half my audience to click out of this, I regret that, but I wanted you to know this.**

* * *

The sign read "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" in a font designed to be creepy. Ruby stopped being afraid of stuff like that a while ago.

It was supposed to be a horror attraction based on a pizzeria that went out of business a long time ago. She may have been just a baby when it happened, but she wasn't sure, as she couldn't remember the year it closed down. But it didn't matter.

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and she had come here to investigate some odd occurrences. Beacon had gotten an anonymous call about this place that the one of animatronics in the place was malfunctioning, causing it to try to kill whoever was in the building. The owners denied this, yet when Beacon said they were sending a team of students to investigate it, they didn't try stopping them. That was a little worrying, but it wouldn't matter—there was no such thing as a possessed robot.

"Are you scared, sis?" Yang asked playfully.

She jumped slightly. "Don't do that, Yang!"

"You didn't answer me," Yang persisted, trying to tickle Ruby.

"Don't do that to me in public, Yang!"

"Oh, sourpuss."

"Yang, please, you embarrass the whole team when you act like this," Weiss said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

Something had occurred to Ruby: Blake was being very quiet. "Blake, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" Blake said. "I've heard rumors about Freddy Fazbear's. The animatronics of that place were notorious for… breaking. In the head. One animatronic even bit a patron."

" _Bit_ a patron?" Weiss echoed. "Shouldn't they have fixed it then?"

"They should have, but when they didn't they went out of business."

"So, stuff like that is why they made a horror attraction out of it?" Yang said.

"Perhaps."

They walked up to the entrance, and went in just as the sun was setting. Inside there was a man waiting for them. In every possible way, he seemed unremarkable, except his aura was different. It felt like he had seen horrible things, and while he came out without any physical scars, his psyche was damaged beyond all reckoning. When he spoke, he spoke like a man that had none of it. "I'm the night guard of this place."

"So, got any advice for us?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." He handed them a scroll. "Inside is the information I've gathered on what you're up against."

"Just one bad animatronic, right?"

He shook his head. "That's what they want you to think. There's some bad wiring too, so the camera and the ventilation systems don't work half the time. And then there's the phantoms."

"Phantoms?"

"Yeah, that's just what I call them. They're actually fear induced hallucinations. I don't know what exactly causes them, but I contacted a previous guard, and I know I'm not just crazy because he saw the same things."

She opened the scroll. There seemed to be a list of animatronics on it. "Send it to you and your friend's scrolls, because that's mine."

"Right." Instead of looking through the list, she just sent a message to herself and her teammates containing the files. She handed it back to the man. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He moved past her and the others to the door, only turning back to say "Good luck." And he walked out.

"So, Ruby, ready for some scary times?" Yang said playfully, and wrapped her arm around her.

"Please stop. You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, please," Weiss said. "We already know you. How much more embarrassed can you get?"

She pulled away from Yang, trying to gain back some dignity. "You don't know everything about me."

"Really, we do," Blake said.

"What's the name of the first dog my family had?"

"Einz," Weiss and Blake said in unison.

"You don't know that!"

"I know that your current dog is named Zwei, so it's only logical that your first would be Einz," Weiss explained.

"Shows what you know!" Ruby replied. "His name was Strawberry!"

"Whatever," Blake said. "Let's just kill the animatronic and go home."

"I concur," Weiss replied. And they two of them walked forward into building.

After they were safely out of earshot, Yang leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear "His name really was Einz, Ruby."

Weiss turned around, and said "I knew it!"

"How did you hear me from that far away?" Yang asked.

"Doesn't matter. But you're a liar, Ruby."

"I'm also your leader, so you'll do what I say. Blake, you take point. Yang, you watch the rear."

"Okay."

"Whatever you say, little sis."

And they marched forward into the darkness.

It wasn't long before she was searching through the data that the man at the entrance—she forgot to ask him his name!—had given them. It was… disturbing. The "phantoms", as he called them, were all of old animatronics from the pizzeria. They weren't real, but her main concern was the actual animatronic called Springtrap.  
Springtrap was evidentially an animatronic that could double as a costumed suit for humans. But Springtrap was unsafe as a suit due to various reasons. If they got any pressure or moisture on the mechanisms, they'd tighten, injuring or possibly killing the person inside. "What a horrible way to die," she thought to herself.

She then read stories about the pizzeria days. As it read, the animatronics malfunctioned during the night, believing that any human left were the endoskeletons from which the animatronics were built around. Since their protocols said that no endoskeleton should be outside their suit, they would stuff any human they found into a suit for the restaurant's mascot, Freddy Fazbear. It made her wish it wasn't so dark in the room, because she was creeped out!

The report also stated that there were two other animatronics in the place, and they had been acting up as well. It didn't include their names, but there were a couple of pictures of them. There was a squirrel and a raccoon, both made in a cartoonish manor, and both in disrepair. Evidentially, the two hadn't been bothering them exactly, but Springtrap bullied them a lot, causing both to be heavily damaged.

She was nearing the end of the documents—just as she got to a file marked "the Purple Man"—when something sprang out of the ceiling! Blake jumped back, almost smashing into Ruby. The creature was the squirrel robot!

Blake drew her sword, and sliced the squirrel in two. One half clattered to the floor, while the other half clutched the edges of hole it jumped out of. "Squirrels," Ruby said, "I hate squirrels."

"I thought you like squirrels, sis," Yang said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that."

She then heard a mechanical whirring behind her, and she turned to see a blur of white and black flying at her head. Then, she felt a hard hit on the head, and all she saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang woke up with a huge headache. She sat up, and saw that her friends seemed the same. "Anybody got the name of the disaster that hit us?" Yang said.

"Didn't you read the stuff that that guy gave us, Yang?" Ruby said irritated. "It doesn't have a name!"

"I didn't read it! No one read it!"

"Actually, that's not true," Weiss said. "I read his report."

Betrayed, she looked at Blake. "I did research beforehand," Blake admitted.

"Wonderful. Time for the blond jokes!" Yang said sarcastically.

"You'd be the only one to make them, I think," Blake replied.

"I don't know about that," Weiss said mischievously.

Yang was about to say something when Ruby interjected. Fortunate for Weiss, because she was nearly going to beat the snot out of that prissy rich girl. "This isn't getting us anywhere," Ruby said. "We need to find our weapons before we can do anything."

"Yeah, and it took our extra ammunition with it," Weiss said, holding up an empty Dust pouch.

"Alright. I think we passed the security room a little while back," Ruby said. "I'll go back and coordinate our efforts from there."

"What use will that be?" Weiss asked.

"There are security cameras, and countermeasures to the animatronics in there. And while I think anyone can operate the computers in there—except Yang…"

Offended, she had to interrupt. "Hey!"

Ruby glanced at her once and continued. "…I'm the one who's even more trash unarmed. You remember what happened with those White Fang guys when I didn't have my scythe."

That was true. While Weiss may be able to use her glyphs in a fight, Blake could evade a robot with her semblance, and she could probably last a few rounds with the things, Ruby was terrible without Crescent Rose. "Okay," Yang said. "I'll support that plan."

Weiss and Blake agreed—they were doing that a lot lately. "Alright," Ruby said. "We'll keep in contact on our scrolls. Now let's find our weapons and kill that animatronic jerk!"

"YEAH!" Yang shouted. Everyone shushed her. "I mean, yeah!" she said in almost a whisper.

"We need to keep quiet. Springtrap has very good hearing."

"Who's Springtrap?"

"The animatronic that's killing people here."

"Oh, right. Quiet as a mouse."

"Actually, mice are quite loud," Weiss said.

Yang had to shake her head in pain. "It's an expression."

"Oh, right."

"Let's just go."

"Good idea, Yang," Ruby said. "The sooner we find our weapons, the sooner we kill Springtrap!" When she put it like that, Yang liked this plan. "You should probably split up to so that we can cover more ground fast."

"Right." Yang and the others then went their separate ways, with Yang going to check out the most northern sections of the building.

Through the darkness she walked, and found nothing for a while.

So she got to thinking: if it was like a horror movie, which would go first? It was probably… Weiss. Yes, the comedic relief no one likes was probably Weiss. She mostly didn't know how to tell a good joke, so tried really bad ones. Of course Weiss was going to die first.

As she entered the next room, she was startled by her scroll coming on. "Yang," Ruby's voice came through. "Yang, can you hear me?"

She took the scroll off her belt and spoke into it. "Yeah, Ruby. And you scared me, sis."

"Sorry. Were you looking at the animatronic corpse in the room?"

"What corpse?" She looked in and saw what Ruby meant. There, on the ground were the remains of an animatronic with their ammo in its clutches. "Oh, that corpse."

"I'm in the security room now, and I'm monitoring everybody, and trying to find Springtrap."

"Maybe he's taking a Springnap?" She had to make the pun.

Ruby groaned. "That's not funny, Yang."

"Oh, that's your opinion."

"Actually," Weiss voice said, "it really wasn't funny."

"Now I'm talking to you instead?"

"It's a conference call," Blake chimed in.

"Blake! Tell them my puns are funny!"

Blake paused before answering. "No, they're really not that funny." Then she realized… she was the comic relief no one liked!

Suddenly, the voices of her friends were drowned out by static. "Ruby? Blake? Weiss?"

Seeing that her friends weren't available, she decided to instead of running into the arms of the monster that was probably right around the corner, she would examine the corpse on the ground. Their ammo was right there. She could probably use some of it to fight Springtrap even without her gauntlets. She picked up a Dust crystal, and put it in her pocket.

As soon as she turned back around, she saw a battered animatronic standing behind her. She assumed it was Springtrap. She jumped back, and threw the crystal at it. It flicked the crystal aside, causing an explosion on the other side of the room. Then it went straight for her.

She tried punching it, but all that did was hurt her hand. Why wasn't her semblance working? Then the animatronic—it had to be Springtrap—grasped her wrist, and twisted it around. She heard a pop from her arm, engulfing her arm with intense pain! She felt tears roll down her cheeks from the pain. Then it winded up a punch.


	3. Chapter 3

"YANG!" Ruby's scream was so loud that it was distorted when it reached Blake.

"Don't yell so loud!" Weiss said from her own location in the building.

"Quiet, Weiss!" Blake said. She was more concerned with Yang's wellbeing than Weiss's ears. "Ruby, what happened to Yang?"

Between sobs, Ruby managed to say what happened to Yang. "Yang… Yang's dead!" It hit her harder Nora's hammer did last time they sparred. She had been very close friends with Yang—partners—and now Yang was dead. But she couldn't allow herself tears; it wouldn't help at all. "I watched her die. Spring… Springtrap… killed her."

"Where'd she die?" Blake asked.

Ruby's sobs stopped her from communicating properly. Fortunately, Blake was able to use her scroll to track Yang's, and found her in a room to the north. She made a note not to go there quite yet.

For now she would search this area a bit better. There were boxes all over the place, making it hard to find anything. She searched through the boxes, looking for her weapon.

She found nothing but pieces of old animatronics. But behind the boxes was… a little creepy. It was the empty shell of a Freddy Fazbear head and body. There wasn't anything in it except dust. Good, as they couldn't afford to have another animatronic running around.

She heard something behind her. It had to be Springtrap. She headed to the nearest exit to avoid him. She made it out without complications.

Behind her she heard something: a little girl saying "Hello." The sound of the voice made it clear that it was a recording over speaker somewhere in the next room.

She made sure she made adequate distance before she called Ruby again. "What was that, Ruby?"

"A feature of the attraction," Ruby said, less sorrow in her voice. "I can play an audio clip in several of the rooms around the building. It seems to distract Springtrap."

Wait, if he was over there, then she could see Yang. Perhaps Ruby had exaggerated her condition, or it only looked like she was dead. In any case, she went to the north room to find her.

She went in, looking over her back along the way. When she saw Yang she rushed to her side. Her body was beaten and bloody, and her right arm was in an unnatural position. Blake checked her pulse, hoping that Yang was still alive. She so wished that Yang wasn't dead. She didn't feel a pulse on her neck. She put her head to Yang's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. She didn't. Yang was dead.

Finally, she shed tears.

She heard the shuffling of metal behind her. She turned around and Springtrap was less than ten feet away. She got up fast, but not fast enough as Springtrap closed in with unusual speed. She created an illusion of herself to evade Springtrap. It seemed to work, and she ran.

She ran with her heart beating fast. She ran with tears still streaming down her face. She ran right into another animatronic!

It screeched, and she nearly fell over on her backside. But she was caught by something. She looked up, and there was Springtrap.

There was no running now.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss heard a scream from somewhere else in the building. She didn't consider it. If Blake was dead, then going and finding the body would only slow her down. She had to find their weapons right now.

Ruby wasn't going to be of much help—she was too emotional right now, so she turned off her scroll. While it could have been a tactical error, at least she didn't have to listen to Ruby sob.

Searching through the dark, smelly corridors was a demeaning task for one such as Weiss. While Ruby was sitting comfortably in the security room, she was out getting hunted down by an animatronic with programming issues. She wished she'd never stepped foot in this place.

She opened a door into a room that was just as dark as the hallway. Like a lot of the place, there were pieces of animatronics everywhere. And in the corner was a trunk.

She was about to go to the trunk when Ruby called again. She finally relented, and picked up her scroll. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Yang and Blake are dead." Ruby sounded a little more stable than she did earlier. Of course it had been several minutes since she heard the scream, so Ruby may have recovered by now.

"Yes, I assumed as much."

"Springtrap is headed your way. I'll try and occupy him as long as possible, but I don't know how long that is."

She knelt down and examined the trunk. There was a padlock on it and she didn't know where the key was. Of course, there was one other way she knew of to open a lock. "I appreciate it, but if I'm right I won't need your help." She stood up, and stamped her foot on the lock. It broke off, making a loud noise.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

She opened it up, and saw something that made her smile: Myrtenaster. Finally, after all this, she had her sword back! "I found our weapons, Ruby. Send Springtrap at me."

"Weiss… He's already there." She turned around and saw the animatronic looming in the doorway.

She tried to send blasts of energy at it, but it wouldn't happen. Why? Then she remembered that her aura teacher said that fear could mess with a person's aura, even blocking them off from their semblance.

Springtrap threw a punch, which she dodged just barely. It then swiped at her, knocking her off her feet.

In a moment of blind fury, she stabbed it. She thought perhaps it would hit some vital system or some such, but something… disturbing happened. It bled. It bled with blood that she knew was not its own. She looked at it with horror.

She tried pulling her sword out, but it was stuck. She finally abandoned it, and grabbed something else from the trunk—Blake's Gambol Shroud. She slashed at Springtrap, hoping this would do something to it. Nothing.

It then hit Weiss upside the head, knocking her back down to the floor. It grabbed the sword sticking out of its gut, and pulled it out, raising it high. Weiss tried to get away, but Springtrap grabbed her with its free hand. It then raised its right arm high, holding the sword underhanded.

She knew that she wouldn't get out of this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears flowed down Ruby's cheeks. She was on the floor, curled up just in front of the chair. Tonight she had lost her two best friends and her sister; she had a right to cry.

After watching her friends die like that… Why? Why did they have to die? She could have saved them maybe.

Springtrap was a brutal murderer. Her sister died not right away, so she felt the pain! Blake died almost instantly, only letting out a scream a second before having her neck snapped. Weiss… Weiss died by her own sword being stabbed into her own face! If she could undo it all, she would!

She wished that she had never taken this mission!

If she could have stopped Springtrap from ever coming to be, she would.

She felt something at the edge of her perception. She turned her head to the left to see Springtrap standing in the doorway, motionless. Instantly her tears burned with deadly fury. But she knew a fight would only result with her death. Instead she chose a different tactic. "I am human!"

Springtrap didn't do anything. She continued. "I am flesh and blood. I am not an endoskeleton from an animatronic! Look!" She took her sleeve and rolled it up. "Do endoskeletons change color?" She rolled her sleeve back down. "I am human, so you have no reason to kill me!"

Seemingly in response, it started moving its hands toward its head. It then removed its head, showing what was inside. Inside, was not an endoskeleton, but a decayed human corpse. It had turned purple, possibly from decay. She could barely take her eyes of it. He then closed his head back up, and stared at her.

He had learned, perhaps. He may have learned the difference between humans and endoskeletons. Or… she had sense something from him. She thought she was imagining things before, but Springtrap had an aura! Or something like an aura.

In that moment, she resolved something. "I'm going to kill you!"

Springtrap shook his head eerily.

Ruby ran right at him to the door. He swiped at her head, but she ducked just in time, and slid along the linoleum floor to the wall, then she started running alongside it. Springtrap wouldn't catch her.

She got to an intersection where she could go straight or right. Since Weiss had been in the east section, she went right.

She ran until she got to the trunk with the weapons in it. She picked up Crescent Rose, and checked the ammo. Nothing. Someone had unloaded it. Fortunately, no one knew about the clip she kept in her boot. It was a smaller clip—only fifteen rounds—but one was all she needed was one. She loaded the clip into Crescent Rose, and readied to go.

But when she turned around to leave she saw something that, in her rush, she hadn't notice: Weiss. Weiss was pinned to the wall by her sword sticking through her head. The blood that once flowed from the wound had dried. At the sight her sorrow tried to return. But she couldn't afford it now with Springtrap chasing her.

Instead she did once last service for her. She pulled the sword out of her head, and Weiss slumped down to the floor. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she didn't let them. Instead she laid her down and made Weiss's dead hands grasp her sword once again.

She took off her cape to cover Weiss's body. But before she did, she leaned in and kissed a spot on Weiss's cheek that wasn't covered in blood. She then put the cape over Weiss's body, the hood going over her face. "Goodbye, Weiss," she said, and left Weiss.

She went into a big open room in the center of the building. It was as good any place to kill Springtrap.

She was turning to try and find Springtrap. He would find her some time.

She turned, and saw a foxlike animatronic flying straight at her face! She fired at it, and—even though her aim was impeccable—it didn't even slow down. It went straight at her face! She closed her eyes and waited for the end. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that it was gone.

Before she had time to react though, another battered animatronic jumped at her, and she fired two rounds at it. After that they started swarming her, and she just kept firing at them. She swung her scythe at them, but no matter what she did they always kept coming.

Finally, she just closed her eyes and let them come. Then she realized something. They were hallucinations. When she opened her eyes only one was left: Springtrap.

She swung her scythe at him, but he caught it. She wrestled it back and shifted it into rifle form. She held it up to his chest. She didn't know if she had ammo left, but that wouldn't stop her.

For several seconds they just stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes watered from the smoke around her eyes. After that, she said one thing to him. "Die." And she pulled the trigger.


	6. Epilogue

Ruby woke up strapped into a stretcher being rolled along. She tried getting free but she couldn't. "Easy. Easy," a woman's voice said. "Try to calm down."

She tried putting her head up, but it objected. All she could see was smoke rising into the night sky. "What happened?"

"You were in a burning building, Miss. They got you out of there in time though."

She felt a little lucky then. "Did you find an animatronic near me?"

"I don't know; I'm just a medic."

"Medic?" She remembered what she was in. "Is something wrong with me?"

"We don't know yet, but you should still go to the hospital all the same." She was then loaded into an ambulance.

"Did you find my friends?" she asked. She wanted to have a proper burial for them.

"We haven't found them yet, but I'm sure they're fine." The ambulance doors closed, and it started driving away.

She was lying. The paramedic was giving her a lie because who she saw wasn't a Huntress, but a little girl who couldn't handle the news that her friends were dead. They didn't think she could be both—or in reality, neither.

She was the Grimm Reaper; slayer of evil. She was the strongest warrior this world had ever seen. Nothing would stop her.

Nothing.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed these horrors, and I bid you farewell for now. The next time I post anything RWBY, will be Stories From Haven Academy Part 2. I do not know what I will post next that will have anything to do with Five Nights at Freddy's, if I will do a Nightmares 2, but keep your eyes out just in case.**

 **Farewell, loyal audience, and I hope you do not have your own nightmares.**


End file.
